


Who and what and where am I?

by a1hobi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Merman!Bucky, shipwreckedatsea!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1hobi/pseuds/a1hobi
Summary: A tender breath escaped his soft lips as he exhaled and swam towards the surface of the water, fighting for a life that just a moment ago was about to be ripped out of his hands. Swept under the current of the storm and the rapid winds lapping up furious waves that dragged his body left and right, just when hope was moot and death came beckoning, an arm pulled him towards the shore.





	Who and what and where am I?

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and wrote this. Should be a short one-shot but if I ever feel compelled I will expand on this story. Why a shipwreck I don't know and I don't even know what time period it is. Be it as it may, read to your enjoyment.
> 
> Much love and cheers.

A tender breath escaped his soft lips as he exhaled and swam towards the surface of the water, fighting for a life that just a moment ago was about to be ripped out of his hands. Swept under the current of the storm and the rapid winds lapping up furious waves that dragged his body left and right, just when hope was moot and death came beckoning, an arm pulled him towards the shore.

An arm. A human shaped arm attached to what seemed a thin, shiny veil of translucent scales. Beautifully radiant reflecting the bright flashes of lighting that dashed across the night skies. Steve could not help but wonder if this was his mind conjuring some hapless attempt at coping with death. Was an afterlife true? Was this his fateful end, the frayed ends of his collective conscious as it held on to its last wisps of life, dragging it for just a bit more.

But much like Steve and his steadfast, hard-headed stubborn ways, life refused to let go of him and he held back just as tightly. 

\----

Time passed, or else it seemed that it had. Steve was no longer at sea and the sun was up and scorching his pale skin to hell. An angry red marred his entire upper body where the soft cotton of his shirt did not cover. Watery whispers of waves at the shore nipped at his feet where he lay on the beach, as he sat up a blast of vertigo whipped at his head - the rattle in his lungs only got worse by the minute. Just out of the corner of his eye, Steve could swear up and down to the heavens and earth that not far off a humanoid shape sat, quiet and idling, almost ogling him. 

Water dripped from his form, or what appeared to be a him. As Steve laid there, contemplating this hallucination as it sat a ways away in the sand, unbothered by the damning sun with its knees drawn up to his chest - only revealing his curious eyes as they assessed Steve. 

It moved to speak, “You’re a human.”

Steve didn’t know whether to be surprised by the smooth rasp of its voice or the statement itself. It moved towards him, shining brightly in its full nude splendor, unbothered by its lack of clothing.

“And you’re naked.” Was all Steve could vocalize as he took in his view. It move towards him and nothing was left to the imagination. Steve could feel his cheeks fill with warmth, turning an even deeper shade of red. “Not one for modesty I take.”

“Modesty?” It asked incredulous, almost offended as if what Steve had just said was absolute blasphemy. “Are you not afraid of me? Afraid of what I might be?” It questioned as it began a slow, languid trail towards Steve.

“Afraid?” Steve pondered, settling into the thought. “Not of you or what you might be - my mind is more preoccupied with where I am, where the ship went,” Steve now settled into his situation and it’s true gravity, could now barely utter and whispered softly, “if I’ll ever get to go home.”

“Geez that’s the thanks I get for saving your pesky human life,” It grumbled. 

The statement set Steve off. “Well geez, it’s not like my entire ship is gone and more than likely all of its people with it - it’s almost like the irreplaceable and maddening grief I feel right now is just so overtly unjustified!” He was shouting, uncontrollably and unashamed, his lungs rattling and his throat raw - It just stared right through him, aloof and nonchalantly detached.

“Don’t you worry your pretty little head.” It began to explain, now fully reaching Steve, taking a seat next to his tiny fuming shape. “The ship is fine. It was guided to safety by the others with me. I saw your ridiculous attempts at helping the others secure the load, but by god I have no idea why you were so close to the hull, almost like an empty pail exists in that giant skull of yours instead of a brain. You were quite literally the only one to fall overboard. You’re welcome.” Steve could not decide whether to be mortally offended by the smug grin on its face or cry desperately because of how grateful he was that these human like sea creatures saved the people on the ship. Steve still had some pride about him, so he chose cool indifference to save whatever measly scraps of his honor were left.

His curiosity still raked at his brain as he stared out at the vast ocean. “So what are you exactly? Some kind of mermaid?” Steve finally asked. It seemed quite impressed by how long it’d taken him to ask. 

“Well fancy you might ask. Yes I am a creature of the sea but as you can tell I grow two legs once I step out of the water.” It unabashedly pointed to them and began to shake them about in the sand. “So I may appear human but I am not. I come from a civilization of merfolk - you evolved from us since we somehow existed first but that’s another lesson for another time. Point is, I have to get you back home now since you’re technically my ‘Charge’ now.”

“Charge? I am no-”

“Shut up can you just let me finish. Anyways yes my Charge, as in it’s just a title. I am part of this academy that does search and rescue. Regretfully for me I searched and rescued you so now we’re stuck together until I get you back home, as you all say ‘Safe and sound’ which given your attitude, it’s gonna be a long trip for me.” It exhaled, quite demurely, and stared out at the sea alongside Steve.

Not a moment later, almost as if a switch had been turned, It began to quip full of cheer, “Me and you, we should begin and get acquainted.” It struck out its hand and said, “Name is James.”

Steve, a little flabbergasted and whole lot of speechless, merely stared at the outstretched hand. “Isn’t James a little too human for you.” Steve didn’t really mean to say it, and would have actually not said anything, but sometimes his brain just went and moved his mouth for him. It, well James, didn’t stir and curiously looked at Steve, “Just call me Bucky, everyone calls me that,” and there it was, that one made more sense, right. Steve kept this thought to himself. Something told Steve that perhaps this Bucky could still hear him loud and clear, goddamn to hell his face and its tendency to be an open book. 

Feeling irked and quite peeved, Steve turned away and simply stated without preamble, “Steve. Call me that, everyone calls me that.” Steve took Bucky’s hand and shook it, sand and all, and as much as Steve felt unnerved and in a perpetual state of panic, he let himself savor the moment - the warmth and confidence that Bucky radiated - and only wished he would get back home safe.


End file.
